Parry Shen
|birth_place = Queens, New York, U.S. |spouse = |children = 2 |yearsactive = 1997–present |othername = Parry Allen }} Parry Shen (born June 26, 1973) is an American actor. Shen's first major acting role was as Ben Manibag in Better Luck Tomorrow the film's leading character. He also starred in another Asian American film Surrogate Valentine. He has since starred in the horror film Hatchet and its sequels Hatchet II, Hatchet III, and Victor Crowley. He had a recurring role as Tyler Li in the television series Tru Calling. He is currently portraying the role of the major recurring character Brad Cooper on General Hospital. He is also known for his voice acting in the video games Sleeping Dogs and Mortal Kombat X. Early life Shen was educated at Archbishop Molloy High School, then an all boys (now a co-educational) Roman Catholic school in Briarwood, in Queens, New York, and at the University at Buffalo. When he moved to California, he worked as a dorm parent at Villanova Preparatory School, a private college preparatory school in Ojai, California. Shen is of Chinese descent and can speak Cantonese. Career Shen is best known as the lead character, Ben Manibag, in Justin Lin's seminal Asian American film, Better Luck Tomorrow (2002). Shen was also a main part of the cast of Hatchet, in which he also returned for Adam Green's Hatchet II and Hatchet III. Shen has appeared in Ed Decter's The New Guy (2002) opposite DJ Qualls and Zooey Deschanel (as Glen). Shen also appears as the lead husband character, Luke, in Richard Wong's Yes We're Open opposite Lynn Chen and in Dave Boyle's Surrogate Valentine (2011) as Bradley, Pearry Reginald Teo's The Gene Generation (as Jackie, the brother of Bai Ling's character), and Eric Shapiro's Rule of 3 (2008) (as David). Shen has appeared on the TV shows NCIS: Los Angeles (as Ty), MADTv (as Chin-Hwa Dak), Criminal Minds (as Bobby Kim), Brothers & Sisters (as Dan Silk), Veronica Mars (as Hsiang 'Charleston' Chu), Thief (as Billy 'Shrimp Boy' Kwan), Without a Trace (as Steven Park), Tru Calling (as Tyler Li), Holliston (as Trent), NCIS (TV series) (as Ben Richmond), Sabrina the Teenage Witch (as Seth), Party of Five (as Kyle), Cousin Skeeter (as Billy Blowfield), Chicago Hope (as Harry Lensky), The King of Queens (as stockboy), Malibu, CA (as Kip), Beverly Hills 90210 (as Staffer), Suddenly Susan (as Robert), Caroline in the City (as Tim), and Buffy the Vampire Slayer (as student). Shen also played various characters on the TV series Asia Street Comedy (2004). Shen also voices the character Takeda Takahashi in "Mortal Kombat X" (2015), Winston Chu in Square Enix's Sleeping Dogs (2012), Mogu Zai in Blizzard's World of Warcraft: Mists of Pandaria (2012), and Tang/Privateer/Thug in Far Cry 3 (2012). Shen is Managing Editor of Secret Identities: The Asian American Superhero Anthology, published by The New Press in April 2009. Its sequel, Shattered: The Asian American Comics Anthology was published in November 2012. Shen has written and produced an upcoming feature film entitled Unidentified (2013), to be directed by Jason Richard Miller. On May 6, 2013, Shen debuted in the recurring role of Brad Cooper on General Hospital. Filmography Film Television Video Games References External links *Official website *Facebook *Twitter *Blog * Category:1973 births Category:American male actors of Hong Kong descent Category:Male actors from New York City Category:American male film actors Category:American people of Hong Kong descent Category:American male television actors Category:American male video game actors Category:American male voice actors Category:Archbishop Molloy High School alumni Category:People from Queens, New York Category:University at Buffalo alumni Category:Living people Category:20th-century American male actors Category:21st-century American male actors